Why?
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: Perfect time, perfect oppurtunity, so why didn't Seishiro kill Subaru? SuSei, with hints of KaSub


"Subaru-kun, are you going to kill me?"

_No. I can't. I don't......!_

"Yes."

"But what if you can't?"

_Then I will die, and will be killed by the one I love_

"I won't fail."

"You are so determined, Subaru-kun. You always were very stubborn."

Subaru gripped his hands. He was wearing gloves once more, just for this encounter. He knew the outcome of this, it was inevitable.

Seishiro took Subaru's hand and removed the glove on it. He looked at the faint pentagram scar and kissed it.

Fire burned through Subaru's hand, but caring was not something he did easily when it came to pain now.

"Is this the time that I kill you?" Seishiro asked himself, even though he said it out loud.

Subaru looked at him, and Seishiro removed Subaru's other glove.

Seishiro then took one of his ofudas and sliced it across Subaru's palm. Subaru jumped back, and raised his hands together, the index fingers pointing towards the sky.

He began to chant, and Subaru threw ofudas at Seishiro. Seishiro blocked the attack and sent his own attack at Subaru.

Subaru flew backwards and hit the wall behind him. A kekkai had been raised ages ago, so that was no problem.

Subaru got to his feet and sent ofudas in five directions, forming a pentagram. They lit up and prevented Seishiro from going any further.

Seishiro sent more attacks, Subaru blocked and fought, and the battle raged on, explosions and lightening here and there.

Suddenly, Seishiro sent a large attack at the mildly injured Subaru. Just dodging some rocks that had been sent flying at him, Subaru did not see the attack coming.

He fell back and to the rubble on the ground. He was bleeding badly, and when he tried to get up, he just fell back down.

But he wasn't in a critical condition. He was still able to keep the kekkai up, so he wasn't anywhere near death.

Seishiro raised his arm and cherry branches wrapped themselves around Subaru's ams and legs, tying him to the ground.

Seishiro then clicked and a full blown attack was sent at Subaru. Unable to dodge, Subaru received all of the attack.

He didn't scream, but Seishiro saw the look in his eyes as the attack crushed a lot of his body, and shattered many of his bones, also causing massive internal bleeding.

"Seishiro............san............." Subaru whispered, and his head fell, leaving him in a state of unconsciousness.

The kekkai was fading quickly. Seishiro turned around and left the one whom he had spared to die, left on the rubble.

Kamui saw the star shaped kekkai fade away and he ran even faster. Sorata, Arashi and Yuzuriha was with him and the raising of the kekkai had made them all very aware.

Fuuma had distracted them, and it was actually a very good plan. Pretend to destroy one kekkai but actually destroy another while........... no, Kamui didn't want to think what had happened to Subaru.

They landed on the rubble and Kamui saw a dark mound in the mist. He ran over to the mound and saw Subaru's white trench coat, drenched in blood.

Kamui ran over to Subaru and turned the onmyoji over. The man's breathing was sharp, as if he couldn't get the air into his lungs.

Kamui turned. And lifted Subaru. The man was surprisingly light. It actually scared him.

"He's got massive internal bleeding!"

"His left arm's broken in two places!"

"His ribs are practically crushed!"

This was the normal words thrown around right now as the three watched as their companion was hurried to the operating room.

Kamui collapsed to the ground, tears streaming from his eyes. It was as if Subaru had been tortured, yet not given the luxury of dieing.

When they brought Subaru from the operating room, all the bandages, pain medication, and especially the oxygen mask, were a big give away to how serious of a condition Subaru was in.

They put him in his bed and left the three with Subaru. Kamui's eyes wouldn't return to normal; they stayed wide in shock.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. Then he grasped Subaru's hand tightly. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Subaru-san........................" Yuzuriha whispered, and Arashi and Sorata wrapped one of their arms around her.

They exited the room, leaving Kamui alone with Subaru. Once the group had gone, Kamui began to sob over his dear friend's catastrophic wounds.

Two weeks later, Subaru woke up. Kamui was the only seal with him, and he had been speaking with a nurse when he saw Subaru's eyelids flicker.

He suddenly ran over to the onmyoji. The nurse left quickly, not wanting to intrude on their privacy by staying.

Subaru's emerald eyes opened, and he saw Kamui's face.

"K-Kamui............." Subaru whispered. The effort t talk strained him a lot, and he panted for breath.

"Please don't talk!" Kamui exclaimed, horrified at the pain it put his friend in just to whisper one word.

Subaru couldn't move easily, or pain-free, which pained Kamui greatly. Kamui got a nurse, whom could only amp up his medication.

Kamui took Subaru's hand and tears flowed down Subaru's arm.

"I'm sorry... I'm... so...... so... sorry!" Kamui exclaimed.

Kamui felt a warm touch on his cheek and he looked up. Subaru was gently touching his cheek, and even though it must have hurt like nothing on earth, showed no signs of pain while doing so.

"Kamui......... this................ is............... not...... you..........r...............fau-..............lt................." Subaru whispered.

"The... sakurazukamori did this to you............" Kamui whispered, making it unable for Subaru to hear him.

"Ka......................mui..............." Subaru whispered. He couldn't say anything more, yet he still looked into Kamui's eyes

-----------------------------------------

"The Dragon of Heaven survived," Fuuma siad to Seishiro, whom was smoking his cigarette while listening.

"I see," Seishiro replied.

"I still don't know why you didn't kill him then and there," Fuuma said. Seishiro laughed.

"Neither do I........." He replied.

It was dark in the hospital room. Kamuyi, despite his best efforts, had fallen asleep. Subaru stared at the ceiling.

_I am just his play thing, someone whom he can toy with. But................. he has been the one to kill me for over a decade.................................I'm sure it would have been much simpler to end my life then and there. So........................_

_Why didn't he kill me?_

**Hi! Okay, I'm not a huge fan of SuSei, but I can stand it enough to write it a little. Someone I know was in a SuSei mood today, so viola, here it is. I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
